


Earth-Watch Tower

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: 🏹arrowverse🏹 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Extended Universe, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), wonder woman 1984 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batfamily (DCU), Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, Crew as Family, Dysfunctional Family, Earth-Watch Tower, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, Light-Hearted, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, New Year's Eve, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Rain, Space Stations, Team Arrow as Family, Team as Family, Training, Why Did I Write This?, batfam appears for like 2 chaps, holy fk theres alot of christmas related tags, killer frost can cook, not exactly, so does Diana, teleporter, wtf does the dick/felicity tag exist??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Earth-Watch Tower isn’t actually a tower, it’s a space station located in Earth’s thermosphere. Originally designed to monitor and keep track of villainous persons and groups around the globe; now it’s where Earth’s heroes and vigilantes can catch up.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Felicity Smoak, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Jesse "Quick" Wells & Wally West, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow, Dick Grayson & Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: 🏹arrowverse🏹 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282331) by [Crab_Lad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad). 
  * Inspired by [Overwatch Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720889) by [Eleni_Sk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk). 



> AU where some major events happened differently. Based in part on the AO3 work 'Overwatch Tower' (I'm too lazy to go find).  
> Characters are a mash-up of DCMU & DCAU & DCEU & Young Justice & Arrowverse versions 'cause I make my own canon *background* YEET!

Earth-Watch Tower isn’t really a tower, it’s a space station located in Earth’s thermosphere. Originally designed to monitor and keep track of villainous persons and groups around the globe; now it’s where Earth’s heroes and vigilantes catch up and hang out. J’onn is the only one who actually lives on the station as most of the heroes and vigilantes both live and work from their home cities and towns.

You can usually find most of Teams Arrow, Flash, and Supergirl somewhere on the station. The Legends try to pop in whenever they are in the time period (which is becoming rarer and rarer nowadays) or for the monthly family dinner.

* * *

“Mia! Roy! Thea! Ollie!” Felicity yelled suddenly from where she was sitting at the computers with Cisco, giving the other a fright. “Slow down before you break something or hurt yourselves!” she added.

The aforementioned archers raced past the open doors, either playing a deadly game of tag or training, they would probably try to say it was the latter.

“Geez Felicity, don’t do that! How did you know they were coming?” Cisco asked.

“I’ve had enough time listening for Oliver and Mia, and even Thea’s arrival, that I can hear them coming even from down the hall and around the corner,” she explained as they finished up and started off toward the main room.

“When you work with speedsters, they’ll be there before you hear them coming,” he said. “Did you think twelve years ago that we’d end up here, all on one Earth and as a family?” cisco added.

“Honestly, I didn’t - I thought I’d still be working in some cruddy IT job,” Felicity admitted.

They arrived at the main room to find Kara floating at the kitchen table, eating what looked like blue and purple pancakes. Outside the window, a few speedsters (they were going too fast to tell who were out there) were racing around the balance ring.

“Hi, Kara,” Team Arrow’s IT support lady greeted as she passed by to grab an apple from the fruit bowl. “Whatcha eating?” she asked, taking a bite of her green apple.

“Kryptonian pancakes, want some?” Kara asked, holding out a plate to her.

“I’d advise against that,” Barry interrupted as he suddenly appeared, clad in his Flash uniform. “They’re designed for Kryptonian metabolisms and honestly taste like caterpillars,” he advised.

“Hey!” Kara threw her fork at the speedster who easily dodged it. “They don’t!” she added.

“Sorry, Kara, they do,” Sara’s voice added from behind them. They spun/turned around to find the Canary standing there.

“Sara! I thought you weren’t meant to be arriving till tonight,” Their monthly dinner was tonight (it was only just two PM EST and dinner wasn’t until 6:30), it was the first one since Oliver, Barry, Kara, and Sara had come back from dealing with the Crisis.

“We weren’t but nothing was happening so here we are,” the Waverider’s Captain told them.

“Who’s ‘we’ exactly? The Legends changes so often,” Cisco asked from where he had been standing at the window.

“You’ll see, the losers should be here soon enough,” As she spoke, the sound of at least six other people was heard before what they assumed to be the current Legends arrived at the station’s main room.

“Wally? Since when were you a Legend?” Barry asked when he spotted his brother-in-law amongst the Legends.

“This is my second time, actually,” Wally answered as the Legends introduced themselves to anyone who didn’t know them.

[Legends are Sara, Ava, Wally, Zari, Nate, Behrad, and Charli]

* * *

“So you’re a shape-shifter?” Thea asked a few minutes later after she and the other archers had finished their ‘training’ and the two were wandering the station as Charli was looking for Gideon.

“Yep,” Charli said, popping the ‘p’ as she looked into a room which unfortunately was a bedroom and its owner was there. “You know, this is a pretty impressive place,” she said as the two turned the corner.

“It is but Cisco and Felicity planned and built almost all of it so they get all the credit,” the archeress admitted as they arrived at one of the many training rooms where Gideon and...Dinah? Were doing something akin to training.

“Hey Gideon, that’s where you are,” Charli said gaining both ladies’ attention. “Didn’t know you had a form like _that_ ,” she added.

“This form allows me to leave the Waverider and...join in,” Gideon explained as both her and Dinah returned their weapons to the racks.

“Well, if you want to ‘join in’ then you should go up to the main room and get to know the idiots there,” Charli suggested.

“Are you trying to trick me Charli?” the AI-android asked.

“For once, I’m not. I’ve met those idiots and they seem...nice enough,” 

“Why not? We were just finishing up here anyways,” with that, Gideon left for the main room.

“Who’s this?” Dinah asked Thea.

“Name’s Charli, shape-shifter and Legend,” Charli introduced for herself. “Now, have you seen John around? He said he was gonna stay on the ship but he’s not the type to do that,” she asked.

“Diggle? He’s not coming until tonight,” Thea asked.

“Not him. John Constantine,” Charli corrected.

“No idea, sorry,” the archeress said.

“Haven’t seen him, you may be wrong,” Dinah asked.

“Nah, I’m not. He’s probably taken the Jump-ship,” Charli said before she turned to leave.

* * *

**Elsewhere, sometime later.**

“And I thought that babysitting the Legends was headache-inducing enough,” Sara complained after her and Oliver had to stop Nate, Behrad, Cisco, Mia, and even Barry from creating _something_ that would send them over the railing and cover everything in the room in multicoloured paint. “Why did we ever build this place in the first place?” she asked.

“Because we needed a central location to operate and coordinate from, and working and living from different cities was making it difficult to keep up our connections-” Oliver was interrupted by Sara.

“-Our _family_ , what will it take for you to call it that? And you don’t have to remind me of the origin of Earth-Watch - the question was rhetorical,” Sara said. “When we boarded the Queen’s Gambit seventeen years ago, did you ever think we’d get to now? Me being the Legends’ Captain and you being the Green Arrow,” she asked as they helped prepare stuff for dinner for over twenty people.

“No, I thought it would just be a boring week-and-a-half and nothing interesting would happen except spending it with you,” Oliver answered as he chopped up some onions and carrots.

“From then on, pretty much nothing has gone as planned,” Sara was interrupted by Caitlyn asking for a spice bottle from the rack by her elbow.

“That’s true,”

* * *

**Later that night, at dinner.**

Dinner was held at the big table usually used for meetings as it could comfortably seat everyone and wasn’t too far from the kitchen. The remaining members of the different teams who usually come for dinner had arrived just under an hour ago. Them being Alex, Iris, Diggle, Lyla, and to the Legends’ surprise, Ray.

“I hope it’s okay, it’s been ages since I’ve seen you,” Ray had asked Sara when he had arrived.

“It’s fine, Ray, it’s nice to see you again,” Sara had told him.

It took so long for everyone to actually be seated as they were all scattered around the various parts of the station.

“Let me just say that, for one, I’m glad that we get to have this dinner tonight - it almost didn’t happen, with the Crisis and all that has happened this year,” Oliver said as various noises of agreement followed. “So please, let’s enjoy it and hope that nothing will come up,” he finished before they started dishing out the various foods that had been prepared earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, sorry. I got a chap up before the end of October!

After their monthly dinner, most preferred to stay overnight at the station instead of going back home/sleeping on the Waverider.

The following morning, was a mess of stacks of pancakes, people absolutely everywhere, Kara had more of her Kryptonian pancakes again, and for some bizarre reason, someone had also decided to make pancakes - the normal, _human_ kind, that is, and a lot of them.

Whoever it was had clearly also taken into account that there were now three speedsters with them as Jesse had arrived sometime last night. (Barry, Jesse, Wally)

“Okay, not that these aren’t great or anything but _who_ made them?” Jesse asked, a fork full of pancake in her hand.

No one said anything, that was until Caitlin entered the room.

“So you all found the pancakes.” Caitlin commented as she entered the room and slid by Jesse and Nate who were standing in front of the kitchen island.

“Don’t tell me _you_ made these?!” Thea asked, surprised.

“Not exactly, Frost made them.” Caitlin told them.

“No way, you’re joking.” Cisco determined.

Before she answered, Caitlin changed into Frost.

“Afraid not, Cisco.” Frost said, her voice echoing around the room the way it usually did.

“They’re good but how did you have time to make all of them?” Barry asked.

“We have a ridiculous number of frying pans,” Frost answered, simply. “And don’t think this is going to be a recurring thing, it’s not.” she said before she left the room again.

“That was...odd.” Mia commented from where she was sat upon the kitchen island.

“Well, that’s Frost for you.” Cisco said.

I forgot to mention earlier but the pancakes Frost made weren’t just the ordinary plain flavor, there were blueberry ones, apple & cinnamon ones, and even chocolate chip ones. And of course, Kara had her Kryptonian ones. 

**Not long later.**

“Not that it wasn’t nice to see you all or anything but we must be getting back to A.R.G.U.S.” Lyla said, her and Diggle were standing by the teleporter beam’s station, some - not all of the others were also there.

“Of course, see you both soon.” Felicity said as the two A.R.G.U.S directors stepped into the teleporter beam and disappeared.

**Back on Earth.**

The moment they stepped out of the Earth-side teleporter beam, Diggle immediately stumbled to a bush and proceeded to throw up.

“I hate that.” Diggle complained as he stood up straight again.

“And I can’t believe that you _still_ throw up even after you’ve been through the teleporter so many times.” Lyla said as the two made their way into A.R.G.U.S HQ, scanning their IDs first.


	3. the earth-side training facility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do some training on their earth-bound training facility and a major rainstorm dumps a truck-ton of water on them.  
> Next: general Christmas shenanigans (and Christmas Eve).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween | All Hallow's, guys. This is probably the last thing before I leave on Monday. Takes place a week from Christmas Eve.  
> The Christmas chapter will be up in early December-ish.

A few days later, Christmas Eve to be exact, most of them (excluding Lyla, Diggle, and Thea) were at the earth-side training facility just outside of Starling City.

They were doing training, the kind they couldn’t do up on Earth-Watch station despite its size and extensive training rooms.

“Will us Legends being here disrupt anything?” Sara asked when she (in her updated White Canary uniform), Barry (in his Flash uniform) and Felicity were standing by the edge of the outdoor part of the training facility.

“It should be fine.” Barry said. 

“Forget about that for now, you three are together?” Sara asked, raising an eyebrow as she dodged a misaimed Vibe-blast from Cisco.

“How did you know?” Barry asked.

“You all don’t hide it that well and even if you did, it’s obvious.” Sara explained.

“Are we really that obvious?” Felicity asked as she casually side-stepped to avoid the incoming Kara and Jesse.

“Yes.” Sara said before Nate hollered at her to go join them and she yelled back that she’d be there in a moment.

“On that note, don’t think we haven’t noticed that you and Ava are together.” Felicity said.

“We haven’t been trying to hide anything, so I’m not surprised.” Sara said before she left to join Nate, Mia, and unsurprisingly, Behrad in whatever they were doing that somehow counted as ‘training’.

Barry zipped off after then to go do some super speed-based training with the other speedsters, there were six of them now as Jay and Nora (West-Allen) had both joined them earlier this morning.

Felicity decided to go join Gideon who was standing a little ways away.

“You’re not joining?” the blonde asked as she approached.

Gideon turned from where she had been watching the Legends’ ... _mess_.

“No, not right now.” Gideon answered, simply.

“That’s fine. How long have you had that android form for? I don’t remember you having it last time you and the Legends were here.” Felicity asked.

“I didn’t, Ms Tomas and Mr West created it for me three weeks ago.” Gideon said.

“Do you like having it?’ Felicity asked as they watched the many vigilantes, speedsters and Legends train (and make a mess in doing so).

“Of course, it is nice to be able to leave the Waverider.” Gideon said.

As they spoke, the dark clouds, which had been gathering all day, started to look like they were mere seconds away from dumping all their water on them.

As the five speedsters flashed past them again, the clouds split and began to dump their water on top of them.

They all stopped what they were doing once the water hit them.

Felicity paused her conversation with Gideon before she raised her voice and yelled “Unless you want to get ‘flu, I recommend getting inside _now_.”

Somehow, everyone heard her, even those on the other side of the field. Not wanting to find themselves on the business end of Felicity’s wrath, they all high-tailed it into the building.

“I hate the rain.” Mia complained as she squeezed out her hair.

“Hear you there.” Jesse said. Her and the rest of the speedsters were completely dry, that was, except for Barry who was only a bit wet.

“At least Earth’s rain isn’t acidic like Krypton’s was.” Kara said before she spun her cape to get the water out of it.

“Krypton’s rain is acidic?” Jesse asked.

“ _Was_ , yeah. It wasn’t fun - having to run inside at the first raindrops.” Kara said as the others moved off, most probably to return to the station.

“What do you mean, was?” Jesse asked.

“On Earth-38 - now this one, Krypton was destroyed over twenty years ago.” Kara said.

“Oh, on Earth-2, Krypton still exists.” Jesse shared.

“The multiverse is strange.” Kara said as someone called her to help them with bringing the Christmas decorations from the training facility’s storage to the station.

If anyone later saw Kara coming flying through the teleporter while carrying a _massive_ Christmas tree, they would just shrug it off and think “This family is _weird_.”


	4. Surprise Visit (make that plural, actually) pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Boxing Day, they get a surprise visit from someone they least expect, actually, make that plural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (really belated) New Year, here, have a new chapter. I like smooshing continuities together.

The day after Christmas, Boxing Day, they get a surprise visit from someone they weren't expecting at all but that would soon be quite a few someones.

"Diana?" Felicity asked when the teleporter announced her name and she appeared soon after.

”Hi - what are you doing here?” she added.

The full Amazonian was clad in full Wonder Woman uniform but had a tote-bag with her.

”It's been a while, I wanted to see how you all are going," Diana answered.

"It's pretty slow around here, especially after yesterday," Felicity said as the two ladies made their way into the main room.

Kara, the crazy sleep-deprived Kryptonian she is, was eating her weird purple and blue pancakes again, although this time, she was sitting criss-cross atop the back of the sofa.

”What are you eating?" Diana asked. Kara jumped, almost dropping her fork.

"Oh, hi Diana-" Kara said, “-these are Kryptonian pancakes," she added.

“It's best you don't try them, they taste strongly of caterpillars," Thea told her from where she was...making arrows on the sofa to the right of Kara.

”No they don't!” Kara protested. “-how do you what they taste like?” she added.

"I... might have tried one once?" Thea said.

“Why, when and who made you do it?!"

Diana shook her head and turned to Felicity.

"I almost forgot, Bruce and his...children are going to be coming across soon, he seeks to discuss something with you," the full Amazonian told her. Felicity groaned and said,

“Oh no, those six are a nightmare and with everyone here, it's much worse,” Diana laughed as two brightly-colored streaks zoomed past.

Judging by the fact she could see their lightning, they weren't going at full speed and going by the color, it was Jesse and Wally.

"It won’t be too bad - Cassandra and Stephanie aren't coming," she told her.

"Thank god,"

* * *

When Diana said coming soon, Felicity didn't realize she meant less than ten minutes.

When Bruce came through, the teleporter handled okay but when his children came through, they had made the stupid decided to all come through at once, successfully jamming and glitching the machine.

"Can you _not_ come through all at once?" Cisco asked from where he was fixing the teleporter again.

"Sorry Cisc’ but it takes too long," Dick said as he and his siblings dissapeared somewhere else in the station.

" _Children_ ," Cisco muttered, shaking his head in faux annoyance as he finished up his repairs.

As to be expected with most of the Bat-family also on the station, the noise level shot up to much more than usual.

Felicity had been on her way to find her husbands when a black-and-blue-clad figure sped past followed by a red,-green-and-yellow one.

“Dick! Damian! Slow down before you hurt yourselves!” she yelled after them. “And Damian no killing!” Felicity added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana is the WW movies version. Batfam is the DCAMU versions.  
> Part 2 should be up soonish.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should be up soonish (emphasis on the ISH).


End file.
